Pensées de Kanda
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Kanda est seul face aux akumas et à deux Noah. Mais à quoi qui pense t'il ? Va t'il vraiment à la mort heureux ? Yullen, et ce n'est PAS une deathfic.
1. résumation

Disclaimer (que je ne referai PAS au prochain chapitre): à part les rimes à la c**, rien j'ai bien dit RIEN, n'est à moi.

Auteur: moi, déprimée, angoissée, et on va s'arrêter là, hein ?

Couple: du yullen, bien sûr !

Résumé: Lors d'une mission, Kanda est seul face aux akumas et à deux membres de la famille Noah. Que peut-il bien se passer dans sa tête ?

**

* * *

Pensées de Kanda**

Si tu meurs, je te tue.

Si tu m'aimes, je te tue.

Si tu me regardes, je te tue.

Si tu es tué, je me tue.

***

Je t'interdis de m'approcher.

Je t'interdis de me parler.

Je t'interdis de me sauver.

Je t'interdis de crever.

***

Laisse-moi à mon passé.

Laisse-moi sans m'observer.

Laisse-moi avec mes regrets.

* * *

A suivre pour explicitations (je sais, ce mot existe depuis euh ... sa création par moi-même).


	2. explicitations en live

**Pensées de Kanda**

J'aurais voulu qu'un soir, sans se voir et sans encore se décevoir, sans se dévoiler, étant masqués, on ait pu discuter. Je Avoir le droit de t'aimer. Le temps d'une pensée. Juste pour une soirée, sans résister, sans s'ignorer, sans s'imaginer. Sans deviner. Avant de tout mettre au passé. Sans savoir qui est qui. Juste écouter ce que l'autre dit. Juster un moment dans la nuit, avant un premier et un dernier "merci".

Mais cela est interdit. Ca ne m'est pas permis. Tout est bientôt fini. Je ne reviendrais pas. Pas cette fois. Il y a trop d'akumas. Trop de Noah. Je ne te reverrais pas. Tu ne sauras pas. ça me va. ça me convient, tu ne sauras rien. Je ne suis rien, et je ne verrais pas demain. Et ça me convient.

Mais j'aurai voulu.

-" Abandonne Exorciste. Ou meurs.

- ça me va."

Personne ne me contredira. Surtout pas toi. Car tu n'es pas là. Mugen, dansons une dernière fois.

Allons vers la Mort sans remords, allons vers la Mort comme on rentre au port.

C'est bien.

Tu es resté loin.

Et tu ne sauras rien.

Et ça me convient.

-"Cet Exorciste est fou, il sourit."

Oh que oui, je souris. Et même je ris. Parce que j'en ai envie. Parce que tu es en vie, Moyashi, que je ne t'ai rien dit; je me l'étais interdit.

Sang sur ma lame, sang sur mes vêtements, je souris sous mes larmes. Oui, je ris, oui je pleure. Et bientôt, je meurs. Je te laisse mon coeur. à ton insu. Sans rien de plus, avec mes sentiments crus et accrus. Mais tu ne le sais pas, personne ne le saura. à part moi. Je suis fier de moi. Je ne regrette pas. Absolument pas. Enfin je crois, quoique non je ne me crois pas, ce serait dire que je ne t'aime pas. Tu ne sauras pas.

Tu ne sauras pas. Tu ne regretteras pas car tu ne m'aimes pas. ça me va. ça doit m'aller. Mugen continue de trancher, le sang de couler. Et rien. Face contre terre, je manque d'air. Ils s'en vont, maintenant que je me meurs. Que je perds ce qui me reste de chaleur. ça m'écoeure. L'odeur du sang. L'odeur de mon sang trempant mes vêtements. Je suppose que c'est le moment. Le moment de partir, le moment de mourir. Sans rien dire. Sans rien te dire.

-" Respire !"

Lenalee ? Je ne respire plus ? Je ne sais plus.

Je ... ne ... ne ....

-" Respire ! Vous DEVEZ discuter ! Il doit te parler, toi aussi, j'en suis sûre ! Kanda ! Si tu meurs, Allen ne s'en remettra pas. Alors tu te prends par la main et tu RESPIRES !

- Lenalee, tu vas lui faire peur à Yu. Tu crois qu'Allen en mourra s'il ne respire pas ? Peut-être même qu'il se suicidera.

- ... ... Il respire. Dieu merci, il respire ... Il devrait s'en sortir."

Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu ne supporterais pas ma mort ? Pardonne-moi de ne pas y croire. Dîtes tout de suite que j'ai tort. Il fait noir, c'est bizarre ...

- " YU EST REVEILLE ! IL EST REVEILLE !"

Et il va te tuer ! On n'a pas idée d'hurler à côté d'un blessé. D'ailleurs, à qui a t'il crié ? Ou c'était juste pour m'embêter. Je vais le tuer. Je suis à l'infirmerie, endroit réputé calme et sans bruit. Sauf pour Lavi. Et voilà Lenalee qui arrive.

-" Tu lui as fait peur, tu nous as faits peur, abruti ! ça ne va pas la tête, pourquoi tu n'as pas battu en retraite ?

- ... ?

- Ce que veut dire Lenalee, c'est que c'est assez égoïste de te sacrifier ainsi, sans prévenir. Tu comprends ?"

Que suis-je censé comprendre ? Qu'ils tiennent à moi ? Moi pas. Le seul auquel je tienne, c'est toi. Rien que toi. Et tu ne le sais pas.

-"Kanda, on ne peut pas perdre deux Exorcistes, de plus on ne veut perdre ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre ?"

ça y est, je suis un perroquet. Si elle m'expliquait, au lieu de sous entendre. Bon. D'accord. Je ne veux pas comprendre. Et alors ? L'impossible n'existe pas. Point. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin.

-" Allen ! Sors de là ! Tu ne crois que ça assez duré le jeu à chat ?"

Je te vois entrer, visage baissé, yeux cernés.

-" On vous laisse. Essayez de parler. Je vous demande juste de parler. Vous croyez que vous allez y arriver ?

- ...

- ...

- Vous êtes mal barrés."

Après avoir dit ça, Lavi entraîne Lenalee et s'en va. Tu me fais un grand sourire mais ça ne prend pas. Tu es épuisé et visiblement assez tracassé. Es-tu tourmenté par mon état de santé ? Non, ça c'est ce que je ne devrais pas espèrer.

-" Je vais y aller, je ne vais pas te déranger."

Tu recules d'un pas. Ne t'enfuis pas. On s'est assez fuit, toi et moi. Tant que tu ne souffres pas, moi je ne compte pas, ça me va. Mais si tu vas mal ...

-"Reste.

- Non, je vais te laisser te reposer.

- Quel est ton problème ?"

Mon problème, c'est que je t'aime. Mais toi ? Que caches ton visage blême ?

-"Je t'aime. C'est ça mon problème.

- Bien. Dans ce cas on a le même."

Et ce n'est pas "bien" du tout. Ferme donc la bouche. Et ... Ne te sens pas obligé de pleurer. Non, dans mes bras, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais si, vas-y, si tu veux, tu peux pleurer. Si je suis le seul à te consoler. Seul à t'embrasser. Le seul que tu aimes. Le seul que j'aime.

Fin

* * *

Tyanilisha: Waaaaaah. ça c'est fait.

Tyani: Ouais. Ben t'en as encore combien à taper à l'ordinateur ?

Tyanilisha: ... C'est bizarre, mon moral vient de se casser.

* * *

Tyanilisha


End file.
